narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Takigakure
Takigakure (滝隠れの里, Takigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by a Waterfall") is the shinobi village located in the Land of Waterfalls. Despite not being one of the great shinobi villages, the Hidden Waterfall's still has a Kage as its leader, the Takikage, as a testament to the village's wish to gain recognition as a great force. There have been two Takikage, the current one being Zikeus. Takigakure shinobi have shown an affinity for practicing, and specializing in using, Water and Earth Release. Some are capable of using Wind instead of Earth Release. The village is in possession of numerous scrolls depicting Forbidden techniques. These are all kept locked in a special vault, access to which is granted to only the highest-ranking people in the village. Despite not being very big and powerful, the village's population is still fairly high. This comes from the fact that many people prefer this village due to the tranquility here, although that has slightly changed in recent times due to the industrialization and modernization process that is taking place. It aims to help Takigakure in catching up with the other shinobi Hidden Villages, especially those of the Five Great Nations. Takigakure villagers are especially proud of the fact that despite their village's location, it being surrounded by four other nations, it has never been successfully invaded. History Takigakure was founded at almost the same time as the other shinobi villages. However, shortly afterwards the Hidden Village went into a dark period, which lasted half a decade, and all records of its history during that time have been lost. The first historical records are from the reign of the village's First Takikage - Murasaki. During that time the village enjoyed a stability, althought it did not prosper much in economical or military way. Unfortunately, after the sudden and unexplained disappearance of Murasaki, the village went into total chaos, resulting in the destruction of some of the buildings and some villagers leaving it for good. In order to stabilize the situation and resume peace, the Land of Waterfalls' Daimyō contacted a long-time ally and supporter of the village - the Jōnin Zikeus Hōzuki. By mobilising the loyalist forces, and through the use of his ninjutsu techniques, the riots were quelled and everything went back to normal, with the villages rebuilding their home. Because of his role in this, and since it would benefit the village in the future, Zikeus was offered the position of Second Takikage, which he gladly accepted. Nowadays, the Village Hidden by a Waterfall continues it strive for economical growth, its administration hoping to one day match atleast one of the great shinobi villages. List of Takikage The Takikage ''(滝影, lit. "Waterfall Shadow")'' are the leaders of Takigakure. They are often noted to rule with care, instead of fear, and thus enjoy the love of their people. Due to the village's hard history, however, the known list of people to have held the title is short. Takikages in Shinobi Legends History *'Shodai Takikage:' Murasaki *'Nidaime Takikage:' Zikeus Hōzuki Organizations Takigakure ANBU Work-In-Progress... Trio of the Waterfall Work-In-Progress... In-Game Rules Work-In-Progress... Category:Villages